Vérone
by Croc'Sushi
Summary: "Étranger, je vois que vous êtes égaré. Quelle imprudence. Ne savez vous donc pas que tous les chemins mènent à Vérone?" FrUk, Bad Touch Trio et beaucoup beaucoup d'autres dans cette histoire largement inspirée du roman de 'Roméo et Juliette'.
1. Entracte

_**Vérone**_

_Entracte: Ô Verona_

Vérone, la ville à deux visages.

L'un porte le masque pourpre, ornée d'une grande rose rouge et deux larges plumes vertes tombantes pour feuilles, symbole de la noble famille des Kirkland. Cette vieille famille issue d'une longue lignée de nobles anglais que l'on dit même de sang royal.

L'autre porte le masque bleu du ciel, orné d'un lys blanc noué par un ruban d'or, de la non moins noble et ancienne famille Bonnefoy, dont les origines remonteraient jusqu'aux premiers rois de France.

Vérone, la ville aux deux paysages, où deux bannières au vent semblent se défier du regard.

D'un bout à l'autre de la ville, n'importe qui regardant à l'Est pouvait voir au loin le Château Bonnefoy, surplombant les demeures aux tuiles bleutées de ses partisans.

Mais, si l'on voulait regarder vers l'Ouest, alors l'on pouvait voir le Kirkland Manor se dresser fièrement au dessus des maisons aux toîts rouges, dans leur côté de la ville.

Du Lys ou de la Rose, nul ne savait quand ni même comment leur histoire était née, et encore moins pourquoi ces familles avaient-elles migré ici-bas en Italie, si loin de leurs racines.

Pas même eux aujourd'hui. Car ceux qui savaient l'ont emporté dans la tombe, si j'ose dire.

Et pourtant, si des siècles de rivalité, de rancunes et de conflits ont su effacer les raisons de leurs querelles, la haine quant à elle, court toujours dans leur veine tel un poison insidieux, transmis de père en fils.

_Car il n'y a tout simplement plus besoin de raison._

Mais ne faites donc pas cette tête, étranger.

Vérone est le théâtre de ces deux puissantes familles rivales depuis trop longtemps pour s'en émouvoir. L'amour, la haine et le sang sont monnaie courante ici.

Allez en paix, maintenant. Rentrez vite chez vous avant de tomber sous le charme de cette ville improbable, ce paradis au parfum d'enfer... car vous risqueriez de ne plus jamais vouloir partir.

Et c'est là, toute la malédiction des habitants de la belle Vérone.

Allez.


	2. Acte I

_**Vérone**_

_**Acte I, Scène 1**: Le trio infernal de Vérone: Roméo, Mercutio et Benvolio._

"Francis ! Attends nous, Francis !"

Au milieu de la rue sombre, éclairée seulement par la lune et son cortège étoilé, le jeune homme se retourne et sourit.

Il est beau, magnifique avec sa peau opaline ainsi reflétée par le clair de lune;

Ses longs cheveux d'or, juste assez pour atteindre ses épaules, sont gentiment ballotés par la douce brise du soir;

Un sourire de diamant, tantôt secret tantôt moqueur mais toujours séducteur, est bien espiègle ce soir;

Et ces yeux, oh, ces yeux... deux saphirs éclatants d'un bleu profond, qui savaient si bien parler d'amour quand les mots ne suffisaient plus.

Cet homme à la silhouette élancée, vêtu élégamment d'une ample chemise blanche en soie à col ouvert et de fins pantalons noirs, n'était autre que Francis Bonnefoy. Le successeur de l'illustre famille Bonnefoy en personne.

"Allez Gilbert ! Antonio ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez tellement bu que vous n'arrivez plus à me suivre ?" Ria t-il tandis que ses amis le rattrapaient.

Un des deux garçons, visiblement du même âge avec le cheveu blanc hirsute et l'œil pourpre typique de l'albinisme, protesta vivement bien que son large sourire requinois trahissait son grand amusement.

"Oserais tu mettre en doute la tolérance à l'alcool de la quintessence de génialité que je suis ?!"

L'autre garçon, le teint bien plus mat que ses camarades trottina à leur rencontre. Et l'ombre révéla ses cheveux ébouriffés couleur chocolat , ses grands yeux verts de jade et sa mine déconfite mais ô combien enfantine.

"Mais amigo, tu es parti si vite ! Et on commençait à peine à s'amuser !"

Ce jeune homme, Antonio était d'origine espagnole et sa famille a longtemps servi les Bonnefoy; si longtemps à vrai dire, que les Carriedo étaient devenus des amis privilégiés malgré leur faible statut social. La propre mère d'Antonio, une belle dame douce et gentille (-paix à son âme), avait même été la nourrice de Francis, faisant des deux garçons des frères de lait. Plus tard, quand le garçon eut grandit un peu, sa mère lui demanda de veiller sur lui. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, le plus naturellement du monde: Francis était déjà comme un frère pour lui et il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans sa présence; Alors il fût son ami, son confident, son mentor ("El Jefe", aimait il à se faire appeler) et à l'occasion son précepteur; mais jamais un laquais. Pour leur plus grande joie à tous les deux, et qu'importe ce que pouvait dire ou penser les nobliaux en fanfreluches du château dans leur dos.

Quant à Gilbert, il était le descendant d'une famille de braves soldats prussiens que les Bonnefoy avaient autrefois prit sous leur aile quand leur propre pays les avaient abandonés malgré tous leurs services rendus. Depuis, les Weilschmidt faisaient un point d'honneur à protéger la famille française en leur offrant leurs services aussi longtemps que leur nom perdurera. Ainsi, afin de faire en sorte que Gilbert s'acquitte naturellement de cette mission, il fût élevé lui aussi (quoique un peu plus tard), au sein de Madame Carriedo au Château Bonnefoy.

L'on pourrait croire que l'enfant se serait rebellé contre ce destin tout tracé une fois en âge de comprendre, mais non, au contraire: il adorait Francis et Antonio et ne souhaitait rien de plus que de rester à leurs côtés, tous heureux et en sécurité; ainsi ne ménageait il jamais ses efforts durant ses entraînements ô combien spartiates.

Francis sourit tendrement à ses amis. Ses meilleurs amis au monde et ce depuis pour ainsi dire, le berceau. Et qui sait, jusqu'à la tombe et dans leurs prochaines vies: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo et Gilbert Weilschmidt.

"Ah, désolé, désolé. C'est juste-..." Il s'interrompit un instant, son expression changeant de la joie à la mélancolie, puis décida de ne pas aller au bout de sa pensée. Changeant de sujet, il força alors un sourire.

"... Je me sens un peu fatigué ce soir."

Ses amis le regardèrent d'un air sceptique. Francis ne savait pas à quel point il était expressif et comme il était facile de lire en lui. Ce côté de lui aurait pu maintes fois causé sa perte si les deux compères n'avaient pas été près de lui pour le sauver à chaque fois qu'il fallût le faire.

"Ha ? A d'autres ! Ca prend pas avec moi ! Crache le morceau, beau gosse !"

"Si, Francis. Ce n'est pas ton genre de partir d'une fête aussi tôt, sans avoir rien bu ou presque, ni même dragué une seule fille !"

Ah. Comme quoi l'espagnol savait être perspicace de temps en temps. Une chose rarissime.

Et puis il aurait dû savoir que Gilbert se douterait de quelque chose.

N'y avait il donc rien qu'il puisse leur cacher ?

Francis lâcha un léger soupir.

"D'accord, j'avoue." Fît il en abandonnant tout faux-semblant. "Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à faire la fête ce soir parce que... eh bien..."

Son assurance sembla le quitter soudain, tandis qu'il réalisait l'embarras que lui causerait ses propos quand bien même il se confiait à ses meilleurs amis. Ses joues rosirent un peu tandis qu'il détournait les yeux.

"... Quoi ? Parce que quoi ? ... Oh, attends, me dis pas que tu te fais du mouron pour cette histoire de mariage arrangé ? C'est ça, hein, j'ai bon ? Kesese, Francis, c'que tu peux être chochotte quand tu t'y mets !" S'esclaffa ouvertement Gilbert.

Piqué à vif, Francis oublia toute gêne, remplacée par de l'indignation. Ce genre de réaction était exactement celle qu'il redoutait.

"Comment ça,_ une chochotte _?! On voit bien que ce n'est pas à _toi_ que ça arrive ! Qu'est ce que tu dirais si un jour tes parents débarquent dans ta chambre et annonce ton mariage avec une fille que tu as rencontré (ou dragué) peut-être une fois pendant une soirée il y a des années, puis repartent comme si de rien n'était ? Comme si ton propre avis n'avait aucune valeur !?"

"Boooof..." Fît l'albinos, pas le moins du monde impressionné.

Gilbert s'était depuis longtemps résigné à l'idée qu'il y ait des choses en ce monde qu'on ne pourrait jamais contrôler qu'importe les efforts fournis. Et les mariages arrangés, où le fait que les parents décident de l'avenir de leurs enfants faisaient partie de ces choses là.

Voilà pourquoi vivait il chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier. Philosophie Gilbertienne.

"Et si c'était à Erzebet Herdevary qu'on te collait ?"

Francis sourit malicieusement en voyant que son argument avait fait mouche. C'était un coup bas, il le savait. Mais à ce moment, il n'en avait cure.

Gilbert pâlit aussitôt et en resta bouche bée, comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

Il y ait des choses qu'on ne dit pas entre amis, des promesses muettes et des tabous jamais mentionnés: "Erzebet Herdevary" était en tête de liste dans cette catégorie.

Il s'agissait en fait du premier (et sans doute le dernier) amour de Gilbert, ainsi que de son premier chagrin d'amour.

Gilbert l'avait connue enfant. Erzebet ou Eliza pour les intimes, était un vrai garçon manqué qui ne craignait pas la vue du sang, se salir et se battre. Tout le contraire des petites filles choyées dont il avait l'habitude au château.

Elle faisait même jeu égal avec Gilbert que ce soit en combat singulier, à part ou pendant leurs entraînements, et n'avait jamais peur de dire ce qu'elle pense aux trois petits farceurs qu'ils étaient; n'hésitant même pas à les gifler lorsqu'ils allaient trop loin dans leurs plaisanteries. Mais ni Antonio ni Francis ne furent étonnés quand Gilbert leur avait finalement avoué, au prix de railleries puériles, qu'il en était tombé amoureux. Ils l'avaient même soutenu !

Mais le temps que Gilbert ne décide de se déclarer, Eliza aussi avait grandi, arrêté de s'entraîner et se mit même à porter des vêtements plus féminins; et surtout... elle était tombée amoureuse.

Un fils de famille noble ruinée, qui a quitté le doux pays d'Autriche pour s'installer à Vérone avec le peu qui restait de leur fortune. Comble de malheur, les Kirkland les accueillirent à bras ouverts en entendant dire que le fils unique de la famille était un véritable virtuose et un génie pour son temps. Roderich Edelstein était son nom.

Il avait suffit d'un seul regard entre les deux jeunes gens au détour d'une rue pour qu'ils tombent éperdument amoureux l'un l'autre. Et ainsi, peu de temps après, Eliza quitta sans regret la protection des Bonnefoy pour rejoindre son bien-aimé chez les Kirkland en tant que simple servante.

Gilbert eut à jamais le cœur brisé. Il ne le dit pas ouvertement mais il se jura alors de ne plus jamais aimer personne, se condamnant à une vie de célibat. Mais peu importe: _"C'est marrant d'être seul"_,aimait il à crier sur les toits.

Pourtant, ni lui ni ses amis n'avaient manqué, la pâleur de son visage quand la rumeur des fiançailles entre une certaine servante et un noble pianiste avait atteint leurs oreilles...

Fort de son moment de perspicacité prolongé, Antonio jugea bon d'intervenir avant que la situation ne s'envenime.

"Oy, Francis, elle est si terrible que ça, ta fiancée ? On dit qu'elle est de bonne famille pourtant, non ? Comment elle s'appelle, déjà ? " S'empressa de demander Antonio pour changer de sujet.

"Ah... oui, elle vient de la principauté du Liechtenstein, en Suisse. Une archiduchesse ou je ne sais quoi. _Lili_, qu'elle s'appelle. Et apparemment elle et son frère sont en ce moment en route pour Vérone, pour me rencontrer..."

"Génial, une tête couronnée. Et ? De quoi tu te plains, déjà ?" Fit Gilbert d'un ton agacé, pas encore tout à fait remis du manque de tact de son ami.

"Le _problème_... est tout d'abord qu'elle n'a que_ 15 ans_. " Répondit le blond du même ton.

"Tsk. Ouais bon, c'est pas comme si le mariage était prévu pour tout de suite non plus, nan?"

"Mais ça ne change rien ! Pour redorer leur blason, ma **famille **va me **vendre** à une fille que je ne connais pas ! Je ne l'ai vue qu'une seule fois dans ma vie ! Et tout le monde se fiche pas mal de ce que _moi _je veux !"

"Et... qu'est ce que tu veux ?" Osa timidement Antonio.

Vivre.

Passer ses journées avec Gilbert et Antonio à rire, partager leurs repas et leurs leçons ensemble, faire les idiots en ville et à l'occasion, embêter les partisans des Kirkland en les provoquant en duel ou leur tendre des guet-apens hilarants...

Boire les vins les plus fins, goûter les meilleurs plats, lire les plus beaux ouvrages, charmer les plus jolies filles... Peindre, chanter, voir ce que le monde à de plus beau à offrir en dehors de Vérone...

Voir le monde...

Oh, il y a tant et tant de choses qu'il voulait faire avant d'abandonner sa jeunesse pour embrasser une vie morne et ennuyeuse qu'il ne désirait pas.

Une vie de traditions où le bonheur n'avait pas sa place; seulement de la haine et du mépris sous un masque de courtoisie arrogante et sous couvert d'une étiquette sacro-sainte.

Une vie de pantins. Une vie vide de sens. La vie de ses parents.

Francis était un esprit trop libre pour se résoudre à vivre en cage, aussi dorée soit-elle.

Il en mourrait.

Mais... que pouvait il bien y faire... ?

"Je ne sais pas." Dit-il alors dans un souffle.

Et tandis qu'il baissait la tête, ses amis échangèrent un regard.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus pour comprendre que leur ami était en proie au désespoir.

Leurs yeux s'adoucirent alors. Tant pis s'ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment les raisons du désarroi de leur ami, au fond. Alors Gilbert, meilleur ami que rancunier, fût le premier à lui donner l'accolade.

"Haut les cœurs, Franz ! Oublie cette histoire, Gilbert le Génial à une nouvelle qui devrait t'intéresser !"

Antonio comprit immédiatement de quoi le prussien voulait parler, aussi il rejoingnit le flanc droit de Francis, entourant ses épaules d'un bras, tout rieur lui aussi.

"Si, Francesco ! Ça devrait te plaire ! Tu ne devineras jamais !"

"Quoi ? Quoi ?" Questionnait le blond, surpris, en regardant ses amis tour à tour.

Ils ne l'appelaient par son prénom dans leur langue natale respective qu'à de rares occasions; la plupart du temps quand ils manigançaient quelque chose qui les conduiraient à, soit quelque chose de très amusant ou alors d'extrêmement dangereux. Francis ne savait pas s'il devait être inquiet ou excité.

"Les Kirkland organisent un grand Bal costumé demain soir, dans leur manoir !" Annonça Gilbert avec de grands yeux brillants, souriant de toutes ses dents.

"Et... ?"

"Et nous allons y aller aussi ! Tous les trois !" Finit Antonio en marchant au pas avec Gilbert, traînant Francis avec eux pour rentrer au château.

"Quoi !?"

"Y'a pas d'lézard ! Personne ne nous reconnaîtra puisqu'on sera déguisés aussi ! C'est-y pas un plan génial digne du type génial que j'suis, ça ?"

"C'est une fête en l'honneur du fils Kirkland pour son anniversaire. Son père à rameuté tout le gratin de Vérone pour être sûr que son rejeton ait la plus belle fête possible !"

"Je parie que c'est parce qu'il a eu les boules en apprenant que notre Franny allait épouser une princesse..." Ricana doucement Gilbert.

Francis ne pût réprimer un sourire.

S'infiltrer en plein territoire ennemi sous couvert de déguisements, et rouler tout le monde en profitant de la musique, du vin et de la charmante compagnie de dames qu'il n'aurait jamais pû approcher en tant normal...

Tout cela sonnait effectivement très excitant.

"Et là non plus, j'imagine que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?"

Tous trois arrivaient bras-dessus bras-dessous devant les portes du Château Bonnefoy quand Francis posa cette question qui au fond n'en n'était pas vraiment une, et purement rhétorique.

Ses deux amis se tournèrent vers lui, et lui adressèrent un sourire espiègle.

"Nan~!"

Francis rit, songeant comme il était chanceux d'avoir ces deux casse-cou là pour amis.

_**Acte I, Scène 2**: Green-eyed Juliet._

Ce soir là, comme tous les autres soirs, Arthur Kirkland lisait un livre.

Une histoire tragique, le récit d'un amour impossible entre un homme et une femme de clans différents qui ne manqua pas d'arracher une larme au jeune homme une fois l'histoire terminée.

D'un revers de sa manche, il essuie doucement sa joue rosie d'ordinaire si pâle, et rouvre deux grands yeux d'un vert scintillant, tels deux émeraudes. Ce sont des yeux curieux, rebelles, tristes, dignes, colériques et criants de solitude tout à la fois. Tant d'émotions en un regard est déconcertant pour le commun des mortels, aussi est-il plus aisé de les concentrer sur les livres. Car eux au moins, ne peuvent détourner leur regard.

Il passe ensuite sa main sur ses mèches rebelles pour dégager son front, effleurant au passage d'épais sourcils qui ne font qu'accentuer la beauté de ses yeux. Puis remonte jusque l'arrière de sa tête, ébouriffant un peu plus sa tignasse à jamais désordonnée. Des cheveux couleur sable, comparables à de la poudre d'or quand ils étaient caressés par les rayons cléments du soleil italien.

Ses lèvres sont minces, presque pincées. Elles ont oublié comment sourire, mais elles savent poser des questions. Des milliers de questions muettes au bord de cette petite bouche fine qui ne demande qu'à les crier. Mais comme toujours, elle se tait et se mure dans son silence obstiné.

Lentement, il reposa l'ouvrage sur sa table de chevet et alors il s'aperçut du haut de son grand lit comme la lune était haute. Il avait encore perdu la notion du temps, tout plongé dans l'univers des mots qu'il était.

La fenêtre était grande ouverte sur le balcon et ses roses, laissant la brise estivale entrer dans la chambre pour y apporter un peu de fraîcheur.

Arthur accueillit la brise avec plaisir. Sa tête était un peu lourde après tant d'heures passées à lire, et ce petit vent frais était la bienvenue. Il se leva alors, prudent de ne pas s'entortiller les jambes, et alla prendre l'air dans son balcon. Traînant son corps est frêle et délicat, celui d'un jeune homme de bonne famille, vêtu d'une banale chemise blanche sous un chandail de laine rouge et de pantalons marrons en velours, chauds et confortables.

Une main posée sur la rambarde, il respira l'odeur des roses et de la nuit encore jeune à pleins poumons.

Il repensait encore à l'histoire qu'il venait de lire, à la beauté des mots et de la narration de l'auteur, ainsi que les sentiments et les émotions intenses qu'il avait ressenti à la lecture de certains passages en particulier. Et il se rappelait...

Il se rappelait comme l'héroïne semblait partager certains points communs avec lui.

La solitude, l'impression d'être incompris de tous, de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur sa propre vie... Cela avait été très perturbant au début, et Arthur avait bien failli refermer l'ouvrage; mais l'espoir que ce personnage puisse trouver une fin heureuse, et ainsi peut-être donner à lui même quelque chose qui puisse l'aider à mieux vivre sa vie, l'avait poussé à continuer.

Certes, le récit ne finit pas du tout comme il l'aurait voulu, ni ne l'avait éclairé en rien au final; mais Arthur ne pouvait dire de ce livre ait été une déception, et encore moins mauvais. Même s'il ne savait pas encore s'il le relirait un jour.

Arthur soupira.

La lune était belle ce soir. Nul doute que demain elle serait pleine. L'ambiance idéale pour une fête costumée, d'après son père.

Ah... si seulement il pouvait rester enfermé dans sa chambre, au milieu de ses livres et de ses pensées pour seule compagnie et prétendre que le monde n'existe pas. Mais l'invité d'honneur ne peut manquer sa propre fête, n'est ce pas ?

"Ce ne serait pas convenable."

Les mots tant rabâchés depuis son enfance s'échappèrent d'eux mêmes de ses lèvres, dans un faible murmure qui s'estompa dans la nuit.

Il fronça soudain les sourcils, dépité encore une fois de s'apercevoir qu'il ressemblait chaque jour davantage à l'image du fils parfait de la famille Kirkland que désirait tant ses parents: amer, solitaire, hautain, et de peu de mots. Ainsi était leur idée d'un _Gentleman_ digne de ce nom.

Mais Arthur détestait cela. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait déjà capitaine de son propre navire pirate, écumant les sept mers à la recherche de fabuleux trésors, coulant galions et navires corsaires de tous pays pour son bon plaisir. Il explorerait des terres encore vierges, visiterait ces pays lointains peuplés d'hommes et de créatures extraordinaires, et alors le monde entier connaîtrait son nom. Il aurait une vie d'aventures, remplie de rhum et d'exploits fantastiques, loin de ce manoir et de cette ville... enfin libre.

Vivre. Loin de ses chaînes, de cette vie monochrome et sans saveur. Loin des convenances, des Tea Party interminables, et des conversations sans but.

Voir le monde...

Son cœur se serra fort dans sa poitrine en songeant que ces vœux impossibles ne se réaliseraient jamais. Et comme pour se moquer de lui, le vent du soir choisit cet instant pour porter le son lointain de rires à ses oreilles.

Arthur regarda au loin, croyant voir trois petites silhouettes marcher devant le Château Bonnefoy. Mais cela était impossible, on ne pouvait ni voir ni entendre quoi que ce soit à une telle distance.

Sûrement.


	3. Acte II

_**Vérone**_

_**Acte II, Scène 1**: En place_

Le soleil se couche sur Vérone, tandis que dans une ruelle non loin du Kirkland Manor, un jeune homme attend. Il semble un peu nerveux, et fait les cent pas.

Puis des bruits de pas précipités s'approchent, suivis d'une voix familière et forte.

"Yo, Toni ! Pas mal, ton costume ! C'est quoi au fait ?"

Antonio reconnaît son ami Gilbert et se sent aussitôt soulagé, car malgré son déguisement et son masque, il possédait une voix et une attitude unique.

"T'es en retard, Gilbert ! Qu'est ce que tu fabri-... Oy, c'est quoi tout ce monde avec toi... ?"

Derrière le prussien, une foule de jeunes gens, garçons et filles de leur âge portant aussi chacun des déguisements, riaient et piaffaient d'impatience à l'idée d'infiltrer incognito la grande fête des Kirkland.

"Quoi, eux ? Juste quelques potes... En parlant de ça, il est pas encore là Francis ?"

Antonio reconnu quelques visages malgré les masques, puis fixa l'albinos, incrédule.

"_Quelques potes_, tu dis ? Gil ! T'as ramené tous les jeunes nobles alliés aux Bonnefoy ! T'es complètement dingue ou quoi !?"

"Et alors ! Tout ira bien, ils sont tous bien déguisés, pas vrai ? Et puis comme ça, les Kirkland verront enfin ce que c'est qu'une vraie fête ! Ils devraient même remercier ma génialissime personne pour l'ambiance que ça va donner ! Kesesese !"

Antonio ne sût s'il voulait en rire ou en pleurer. Il opta alors pour un sourire las.

"...Ah. Je vois que nous sommes un peu plus nombreux que prévu."

La foule s'écarta pour laisser passer Francis, qui rejoignit ses amis d'un pas posé, tout sourire.

En le voyant, ces derniers le lui rendirent. Leurs sourires à eux étaient larges et narquois.

"C'est qu'une _princesse_ à besoin d'une bonne escorte, pas vrai Toni ?"

"Si ! _Una hermosa princesa_, qui plus est. La plus belle de toutes !"

"Oh arrêtez, vous allez me faire rougir." Fît le blond en faisant mine de cacher ses joues et battant des cils.

En excluant la voix indéniablement masculine, on jurerait avoir affaire à une vraie jeune fille:

la barbe de trois jours avait complètement disparue, et ce que le masque rouge des Kirkland ne cachait pas, ne pouvait être identifié que comme une peau de pêche couleur crème;

ses épaules larges ont été camouflées sous les manches bouffantes d'une longue robe bleue satinée pour cacher son corps on ne peut plus viril;

ses cheveux coiffés seulement d'une tiare en or étaient aussi resplendissants qu'à l'accoutumée; et enfin, une large cape de velours rouge et un éventail de la même couleur complétaient sa tenue. L'illusion était parfaite.

Il ressemblait réellement à une magnifique jeune femme. Gilbert et Antonio en auraient été presque jaloux.

"Si Son Altesse Franny veuille bien se donner la peine de nous suivre..." Dit Gilbert d'une voix faussement hautaine en faisant une révérence maladroite.

Francis rit. Il faut dire aussi que son ami avait l'air drôle dans sa tenue de diablotin; le costume rouge et noir était certainement du plus bel effet combiné au masque des Kirkland sur lui.

"Princesse Franny, donne moi la main. Ça serait bête de te perdre dans la foule et manquer ton bal !" S'écria Antonio en insistant sur son accent espagnol pour mieux rentrer dans son personnage: un toréador. Tout d'or et de rouge vêtu, avec son chapeau et ses lames de chaque côté de sa ceinture, il était tout simplement sublime.

"_Mon_ bal ?"

Il leva un sourcil tout en se laissant guider par la main, au milieu de la foule aux portes du manoir. Les rires des trois bons amis résonnèrent en musique, confettis et danses.

_**Acte II, Scène 2**: Naissance du Magic Trio_

Arthur regarda le costume qu'on avait laissé sur son lit, et resta songeur.

Non pas qu'il tenait absolument à être déguisé mais... n'était ce pas une évidence qu'un bal costumé consistait à être..., voyons voir, costumé ?

Alors pourquoi le jeune anglais voyait il un complet veston trois pièces noir de la plus haute qualité et terriblement anglais sur son lit, au lieu d'un quelconque déguisement ridicule auquel il s'était attendu ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il commençait à avoir des soupçons quant à cette fête d'anniversaire. Le fait que ses parents aient invité les gens les plus influents de Vérone lui avait déjà mis la puce à l'oreille bien sûr; mais quand il avait cherché à en savoir plus, ses pairs lui avaient seulement répondu vaguement que rien n'était trop beau pour leur _fils chéri_.

...

Mais bien sûr.

On toqua à la porte.

"Sir Arthur ? Êtes vous prêt ?"

C'était Vladimir. Un des plus jeunes domestiques du manoir, bien que personne ne connaisse son nom de famille, pas même le concerné. Ses parents comme beaucoup d'autres à l'époque, étaient venus à Vérone pour essayer de gagner leur vie comme domestiques. Mais personne n'a voulu d'eux, considérés comme de simples va-nu-pieds, une disgrâce dans les rues de Vérone selon certains; et au final ils sont retournés en Roumanie en abandonnant ici leur fils.

Avec ses cheveux d'or blanc presque gris, ses yeux rougeoyants et ses petites canines proéminentes, la rumeur courait qu'il était un vampire et qu'il portait malheur, qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à sa petite frimousse adorable et ses airs innocents.

C'est Arthur qui prit pitié de l'orphelin, un soir de Noël où il l'avait vu baver - littéralement - sur la vitrine d'une boulangerie. Il plaida sa cause des jours durant, invoquant promesses, chantage affectif, religion et morale, caprices et hurlements auprès de ses parents pour prendre le garçon ne serait-ce que comme commis de cuisine. Excédés, les parents cédèrent et acceuillirent le petit roumain de mauvaise grâce. Mais Vladimir ne sût jamais à qui il devait sa bonne fortune.

Et ce n'était pas Arthur qui irait le lui dire. De toute façon, cette histoire était loin et oubliée maintenant.

"Non. Encore une minute, Vladimir."

Derrière la porte, le jeune homme soupira. Il savait que si Arthur (-non, pardon, "Sir Arthur"; tous les domestiques étaient tenus d'appeler les membres mâles de la famille Kirkland ainsi), ne descendait pas tout de suite, c'est lui qui allait prendre un savon à sa place. Il n'avait aucun mauvais sentiment envers le jeune noble, après tout il était le fils de ceux qui lui avaient donné un toit et à manger au moment où il croyait qu'il allait mourir dans la rue. Mais tout de même... s'il pouvait être un peu moins... égoïste ? Renfermé ? Égocentrique, peut-être ? Non, ce n'étaient pas les bons mots...

"Vlad ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

Le roumain sursauta d'abord, puis soupira longuement de soulagement en voyant son ami monter les escaliers à sa rencontre.

"Tu m'as fait peur, Lukas... Rien, je demandais seulement au jeune maître s'il était habillé pour rejoindre tout le monde à la fête, avec ses parents qui s'impatientent et tout..."

Lukas Thomassen, de Norvège. Une chevelure blonde platine, presque blanche , surmontée d'une barrette en forme de croix qu'il n'enlevait jamais; et des yeux d'un bleu qui rappelle les mers gelées du Nord. Sa peau pâle ne s'habitua jamais au climat méditerranéen de Vérone, le rendant sensible aux rayons du soleil, aussi il ne sortait que très rarement du manoir.

"Je vois." Dit-il simplement.

Et juste comme ça, sous le regard horrifié de Vladimir, il ouvrit la porte sans même frapper ou s'annoncer et entra dans la chambre.

Lukas n'a jamais été un garçon très bavard, ni même très expressif de nature, que ce soit dans ses gestes ou dans son visage. Se yeux ne rappelaient pas à ceux qui s'y reflètent les mers glacées de Scandinavie pour rien: ils semblaient réellement gelés, pour toujours en un regard neutre et dénué d'émotion. Il était très difficile de deviner ses pensées, et cela avait à la fois le don d'irriter et d'insuffler le respect aux gens, qui finissaient par le laisser tranquille.

Il préférait les actions aux paroles de toute manière.

"Sir Arthur. On vous attends en bas."

Arthur ouvrit des yeux ronds. Même si c'était loin d'être la première fois que Lukas n'entre dans ses appartements sans être annoncé, il ne se ferait jamais à son insolence.

"BLOODY-... Lukas !"

Lukas s'adossa au mur, croisant les bras dans une attitude nonchalante.

"Voulez vous un coup de main pour vous vêtir... _jeune maître_ ?"

"I don't need your bloody help ! I can dress myself just fine, fuck you very much !" Aboya le dit jeune maître sans même se rendre compte que dans sa colère, il était repassé à l'anglais.

Vladimir hésita à suivre Lukas dans la chambre, surtout après avoir entendu Arthur crier de la sorte. Il se contenta alors de pointer discrètement sa tête à l'intérieur.

"Dans ce cas, dépêchez vous. Je refuse de perdre de l'argent rien que parce que vous avez décidé de faire l'enfant en voulant gagner du temps."

Arthur manqua de s'étouffer, autant pour avoir été ainsi percé à jour que par l'audace du jeune valet. Mais cela eu le mérite de le calmer aussitôt, le laissant tout rouge et embarrassé.

"Je-Je ne fais pas l'enfant..." Grommela t-il dans sa barbe tandis qu'il enfilait le maudit costume. "D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveillé !"

"Je ne regarde pas."

"Humpf."

Arthur se dépêcha de s'habiller en silence, du moins si on faisait abstraction de ses jurons jetés ici et là quand l'habit ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer.

Pendant ce temps, Lukas jetait un œil à la bibliothèque privée d'Arthur tandis que Vladimir avait rassemblé assez de courage pour entrer à son tour, rejoignant le Norvégien.

Vladimir remarqua aussitôt un livre particulier sur l'une des étagères.

"Oh ! Je connais ce symbole !" S'exclama le domestique en s'emparant de l'ouvrage épais. "C'est le même que dans les histoires de sorcière en Roumanie !"

Son petit éclat n'échappa à personne dans la chambre, et même Lukas eut l'air quelque peu intrigué devant cet enthousiasme pour l'occulte. Il regarda alors par dessus son épaule et ne mit pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un livre de magie.

"Hé ! Qui vous a permis de toucher à mes affaires ?!" S'écria l'anglais, entre la colère et l'embarras.

Mais Vladimir était si prit dans sa lecture et ses commentaires extatiques qu'il ne lui prêta aucune attention, oubliant même jusqu'à sa présence. Seul Lukas finit par se retourner quelques secondes après, pour voir le jeune homme enfin habillé. A quelques détails près, du moins.

Il s'avança alors vers lui.

"Laissez moi arranger ça."

Arthur n'eut pas le temps de demander de quoi il parlait que déjà, le blond s'affairait sur son col, ajustait la veste et effaçait les faux plis.

Ce faisant, il s'adressa tranquillement à Arthur.

"Inutile d'être gêné. Il n'y a rien de mal à aimer la magie."

L'anglais ne s'attendait pas à cela.

Déjà tout jeune, il avait un jour fait l'erreur de dire à sa famille combien il aimait les contes de fées, comme il avait des discussions passionnantes sur le monde féerique avec ses amis licornes et farfadets, et comme il rêvait de devenir un grand magicien.

Ses parents étaient furieux.

Dés le lendemain, toutes ses gentilles bonnes qui lui lisaient de belles histoires pour l'endormir le soir furent toutes renvoyées; ses peluches et ses jouets confisqués; et après une terrible leçon de morale sur ce qui était convenable et ce qui ne l'était pas, on l'assomma de leçons et de précepteurs tous plus sévères et ennuyeux les uns que les autres des années durant.

Depuis ce jour il ne fît plus jamais allusion à ses désirs ou ses rêves de peur d'être raillé et puni; il ne sourit même plus et se mit à parler de moins en moins, s'isolant un peu plus des autres... jusqu'à devenir la personne qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Et voilà que maintenant, après toutes ses années, quelqu'un acceptait l'une de ses lubies sans le juger ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai...

Et pourtant.

"Je..."

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il savait qu'il devait avoir l'air complètement stupide avec la bouche ouverte comme ça, mais il ne trouvait pas les mots. Les mots appartenaient aux livres. Les livres savaient parler, eux, bien mieux que lui même.

Mais encore une fois, Lukas le surprit.

"Demain, après cette mascarade... si vous le désirez, je peux vous apporter un grimmoire de ma collection. Il est écrit en norvégien mais... je pourrais traduire et nous pourrions comparer ensemble nos connaissances... ?"

"Oh oui !" S'exclama Vladimir en entendant cela. "Moi aussi je veux participer, je connais plein de choses sur la magie ! Je peux tout vous dire !"

Avait-il la berlue ? Deux domestiques, -à qui il n'avait quasiment jamais adressé la parole jusque là, venaient ils de lui proposer une leçon d'occulte ? Arthur en resta interdit un long moment.

Mais Lukas prit son silence incrédule pour un refus, et il soupira avant de s'incliner légèrement, s'adressant à l'anglais d'une voix si froide qu'elle parût mécanique.

"Veuillez pardonner mon insolence, _sir_. J'ai oublié ma position et vous ai mis dans l'embarras. J'implore votre pardon, en mon nom et celui de mon camarade ici présent."

Toujours tête basse, Lukas commença à marcher à reculons à un pas et une distance respectueuse avant de se redresser et tourner les talons, se dirigeant du même pas vers la porte.

Vladimir l'imita aussi, bien qu'il fût incapable de masquer sa tristesse.

"No, wait ! Je veux dire, euh... euh..."

Les deux serviteurs se figèrent, se retournant lentement en attendant que leur jeune maître reprenne la parole.

"C-Ce... Ce n'est pas que je pense avoir besoin de leçons de magie ! C'est juste que... que... je crois que c'est une bonne chose de voir la chose sous d'autres points de vue, hum... alors !

J'accepte votre proposition ! Mais uniquement pour mon enrichissement personnel, c'est bien compris, hein ? N'allez pas imaginer quoi que ce soit d'autre, sommes nous d'accord ?"

Arthur était si rouge... jusqu'aux oreilles, ses yeux brillants qui regardaient partout à la fois sauf les deux hommes, et son discours qui se voulait ferme et catégorique alors que ses balbutiements trahissaient son manque d'assurance et ses véritables pensées... et puis sa façon de serrer puis relâcher ses poings tandis qu'il se balançait nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre...

Adorable.

Si le sourire de Vladimir est grand autant que le rictus de Luka est à peine visible, la pensée est là. Et alors Lukas ne regrette plus d'avoir couru un si grand risque. Cela lui avait même permis (-ainsi qu'à Vladimir) de connaître un côté de la personnalité d'Arthur qu'il n'imaginait pas. Et qui l'aurait crû ?

"... C'est d'accord." Répondit Lukas de son ton neutre habituel tandis que Vladimir battait des mains, tout content de la tournure de la situation.

Et c'est tout ce dont Arthur eut besoin pour se sentir soulagé. Bien qu'il ne réalisait pas tout à fait qu'il venait tout juste de se faire des amis. Ses tous premiers amis.

"Eh bien, on vous attend toujours, Sir Arthur." Lui rappela gentiment le norvégien en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Ce qu'il fît, le cœur plus léger que tantôt maintenant qu'il avait le sentiment de pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un. C'était un sentiment nouveau, et certes un peu trop soudain. Mais pour la première fois depuis Dieu sait quand, il se sentait à l'aise et il n'allait sûrement pas tout gâcher avec sa mauvaise volonté naturelle.

Il se dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'alarmer à l'idée de se montrer à sa propre fête d'anniversaire, même s'il est vrai qu'il se sentait quand même un peu nerveux d'être le centre d'attention.

Dans le couloir, tandis qu'il marchait aux côtés des deux garçons, il pouvait déjà entendre la musique et les rires des invités. La fête allait bon train. Avec un peu de chance, il réussirait à passer inaperçu même malgré son costume.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Lukas recommanda alors à Arthur de porter son masque.

Mais ni lui ni Vladimir ne pouvaient participer à la fête, ils étaient tenus de s'acquitter de leurs autres tâches ailleurs et n'étaient donc pas en mesure de l'accompagner plus loin hélas.

Arthur en ressentit un petit pincement au cœur, mais il comprenait bien.

Cependant, avant que Arthur n'ouvre la porte, il se retourna vers les deux hommes et leur posèrent très sérieusement une question qui le taraudait depuis un moment déjà.

"Est ce que l'un de vous sait précisément dans quel but ce bal a t-il été organisé ?"


End file.
